The present invention relates to an oil kit and method for eliminating glue build-up on slitting blades and, more particularly, to an oil kit and method wherein a plurality of pad units are adjustably attached to a bracket assembly for selective positioning into engagement with the slitting blades.
Large rolls of a continuous web of material are typically purchased in large diameters and widths and then slit to the size needed to run particular jobs and to fit into the presses. When the web of material contains an adhesive such as a pressure sensitive material, when cut or slit down to smaller rolls, the adhesive has a tendency to build up on the slitter blades, which adversely affects operation such as by causing continuous jams in the decollator or the like.
In one prior art example, a label material is manufactured in 16" widths, is run through a printer, fan folded, and moved to a decollator with six slitter attachments. The 16" wide label is slit into five individual stacks of labels. During the slitting process, the slitting blades were gumming up with adhesive and causing continuous jams in the decollator.